


If I could have met you

by kakoruii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu is babie, Atsumu is trying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mama Miya is wholesome, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Psychological Trauma, Sakusa Kiyoomi loves dogs, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, miya twins angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakoruii/pseuds/kakoruii
Summary: Atsumu is happy. He fulfilled his dream of being a Pro Volleyball Player and live a wonderful life with his small crush on his teammate. There is just this one thing, something only he and Osamu shares... A dark shadow, something that happened a long time ago that still haunts them...A Sakuatsu fanfiction with Miya twins angst, and fluff !
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Bees make honey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a Miya twin AU i imagined, i'm not used to make angst, but oh the angst that will happen, be ready. I'll be proud of me if i managed to make you cried a tear or two on this fic ! It counts a lot to me don't mind adding comments i'll be glad to know what you think ! My best friend @ missdeidara helped me a lot with giving me ideas for this story ! I hope you'll like it !!

_« -and it’s Hinata Shoyo again !! For this last set, MSBY Black Jackals won the last and final point ! It was, of course thanks to Atsumu Miya’s ability and their teamwork that the attack- »_

The TV was the only sound in the room, and when it got switch off, everything went surprisingly silencious. There only was a dim light that could be seen through the small opening of the door. A sound came behind the door and, in the panic, the person looking at the television ran to the bed and wrapped themself in the blanket, just leaving a trail of black hair visible.

\--------------------------

The MSBY team was at the restaurant, celebrating their victory all together. They drank a little, or a lot for some ~~(cough cough Bokuto cough)~~ and spent a nice evening. At least, for most of them, which wasn’t the case of Sakusa Kiyoomi – he had the _chance_ to be sit next to the most clingiest man on earth when drunk, we are obviously talking about Bokuto Koutarou. And it’s well-known by the team that Sakusa _can’t stand_ physical contact. Although it’s horrible for him, the face he is making is _utterly enjoyable_ for Atsumu Miya. He is wearing the typical frown when he saw some kid going out of the bathroom without cleaning their hands, disgusted as fuck, while he is trying to get off Bokuto’s embrace making soft _ews_ as he pushes his teammate far from him. Atsumu snorted when the twentieth sigh came off Omi-kun’s mouth, getting a death glare from him. He wheezed even more when Bokuto got sprayed by Lysol and when Omi wiped his face and hands with his hand-sanitizer.

After a few shots and some funny events, everyone started to go home, due to the late hour. Unluckily for Sakusa, he and Atsumu had to go in the same direction.

“So Omi-” 

“No.” Sakusa answered abruptly

“Ya don’t even know what I wanted to say” the blond said, pouting.

“Probably something dumb, like usual”

“Aw yer hurtin’ me Omi-kun” Atsumu said while pretending to cry.

Next, Sakusa said something about Atsumu needing a girlfriend to bother her and not him. He thought he was going to tease him like usual, but surprisingly, the blond got silent. When the spiker turned his head to see why, Atsumu’s face was turned to his right, as if he was lost in his mind. Sakusa he looked in the same direction and only saw a park with kids playing.

\--------------------------

_Two little boys and one little girl, smaller than them. They were in a park laughing and playing hide and seek._

“ _i’m going to find yaa !” screamed one of the boys who got one tooth missing when he finished counting. While he was searching the two other kids he said “aahhh, I wonder how can people love this guy… What was his name again ? Joe Hisashi ?”_

“ _Tsumu !! I told you a hun- a lot of times ! It’s Joe ASASHI not Hisashiii !!” the little girl came out from behind a tree, pouting. “And he is super super cool !”_

“ _haha you lost I found ya” said the little boy with a grin._

“ _Whaaat !? Atsumuu you cheater ! You always do this, I’m going to tell mom that’s unfair !” The little girl crossed her arms, mad at him._

_\-------------------------------------_

Kiyoomi didn’t say anything for the end of the way, and they didn’t talk until their ways were splitting – Atsumu taking the subway and Sakusa keeping up walking. Of course, it was longer for Kiyoomi, but he didn’t want to take any transport with tons of people sweating and giving him some germs.

“Don’t forget to shower when you’ll be back home.” He said.

Atsumu chuckled and answered with a small smile. “Sure Omi-kun, see ya tomorrow at practice”

On his way home, Sakusa thought about this whole thing and asked himself if he reminded him one of his ex-girlfriends or something.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Another day.

No practice today. There was a hurricane outside, and people had to stay home. Atsumu Miya, as the great teammate he is, of course asked all his friends and colleagues if they were alright. He knew Omi Omi was not the type to text and didn’t answer him often (he sent him too much memes and eventually got blocked), but in this situation Atsumu was worrying. He was the only one that haven’t answered his texts. He thought that maybe the signal wasn’t good in his area, but he got this idea out of his mind quickly, because they didn’t live far from each other and his own signal was very good.

So was here Atsumu, sat on his couch, overthinking about the fact if his teammate was okay. He thought about just going to check on his own, but this was dangerous, and Omi would probably be mad at him, but… What if… Anything could happen really. And since Atsumu is such a great _teammate,_ he did the stupidest thing ever. Going out.

The wind and the rain hitted him as he opened his building’s door. The streets were empty and Atsumu coul barely see anything and stand up. He crossed the streets and he was quite scared when he saw a tree fall on the road. He took around 5 minutes to do a way that would have took him around 2 minutes to do, and it was the most stressful 5 minutes he ever had. He was relieved when he arrived at Sakusa’s door. He knocked pretty hard, he wanted to get out the mess that was happening outside as soon as possible.

“Miya ? What the hell are you doing here you should be home !” he said angrily, still letting him in obviously.

Atsumu saw himself in the mirror in Kiyoomi’s flat, and his hair was a big mess. “Sorry, I was worryin’ anything happened to you, ya haven’t answered my texts.” Then he noticed how dark his flat was, a lot of candles were placed everywhere to keep a light somewhere.

\-------------------------------------

“ _Atsumu !! Mitsuru !! What the hell were you doing outside ! You could have been hurt, do ya know how much the weather is dangerous right now ?!” shouted Mama Miya, mad as ever. It was the first time the little girl heard those bad words, so the little boy covered her hears when the word came. They were both shaking, and they started crying._

_The mother started to hug them both, crying too. “I was worrying ! How could I be okay if something happened to one of you !!” Another little boy was crying and joined the hug. “Please promise me you won’t do anything stupid like this again !!”_

_There were candles all around the house because there wasn’t any electric i ty at the moment. The smell was nice. But there was still a lot of wind outside and it was scary._

“ _M, ‘m sorry mom” the little boy was sobbing “it’s m-my fault ! Mitsu-chan wasn’t comin’ home earlier, when… when she was in the park, I was worried so I went out wi-without telling you anythin’ and...” He was trying to speak through his cries._

“ _Moma, don’t punish ‘him ! H-he saved me I’m sorry I lost the way h-home...” she cried even harder._

_The mother hugged them tightly “Ya really did Atsumu ?” he nodded and she let out a little laugh. “Gosh, never I would punish ya for bringing me you too safe home, I love ya three so much”_

_\------------------------------------_

“...ya, Miya ! Ah you’re back, you were spacing out.” Kiyoomi said with a sigh.

“Ah, sorry I just remembered somethin’” he answered as he looked at the candles “ya don’t have electricity anymore ?” Sakusa shaked his head.

After a small silence, Sakusa asked. “Now that you’re here, I’m not letting you out until it calms down. Would you like some tea ?” Atsumu nodded and they headed to his kitchen.

It was actually the first time he came into Omi-kun’s home, the last time he came, he just stayed at his door. He studied all the things in silence, as Omi was making the tea for both of them. He smiled softly when he saw a photo of Kiyoomi with a cute puppy in his arms.

“Ya...”

“Hey...”

They said at the same time. They apologized. “Ya first, it’s probably more important than me.” Sakusa shaked his head “You are the guest here, you first.”

With a chuckle, Atsumu accepted his loss. “I was ‘bout to say that I didn’t know yer had a dog. He is cute.”

Sakusa was clearly surprised, then smiled a little and took the photo. “Ah yes, it’s Eri. I forgot I had this photo around. She was 3 month here, such a cute puppy.”

The look on his face was so soft, he was beautiful right now. It was also the longest Atsumu saw him without a mask covering his handsome face. He studied it, printing in his mind the sparkles in his eyes, the curve of his lips, his hair softly tickling his cheek, his eyebrows (for once they weren’t in a frown) showing his 2 moles on his forehead perfectly. Atsumu knew it. He was such a simp, but who wouldn’t ? It’s such a rare sight. And oh damn, he was smiling ! The setter couldn’t help but smile too and blush a little.

“Miya ? You’re in your thoughts again.” Kiyoomi said with a chuckle.

Well, Miya was blessed today, discovering Omi’s soft side, his smile and his laugh that was such a beautiful melody to his ears. “Ah yes, sorry, but why isn’t she here with ya ? I would love to see her.”

“Ah well… She passed away.”

Ah. Atsumu felt like shit. What a lack of tact. He shouldn’t have asked. “It was a year ago” Kiyoomi’s voice raised to his ears, nostalgic. “She was sick, so they must have nicked her.”

Atsumu didn’t bother who were “they” he just deduce it was some doctors. He still felt sad. It reminded him how he used to keep the neighbour’s dog with Samu and…

“Hey” Omi-kun called “it’s okay you know, I still misses her sometimes, but I know she didn’t suffer, she died in peace and-”

He stopped talking when he saw he trails of tears on Atsumu’s cheeks. His chest was so tight, it hurted, _it hurted_ , he wanted it to stop. He was looking straight at the table, avoiding Kiyoomi’s eyes, that was the last thing he wanted. Omi seeing him cry. He couldn’t even pretend he was fine, he couldn’t speak at all with his throat tighten up. A hand landed on his shoulder, and when Omi’s thumb started stroking it, he was just a crying mess, sobbing in his hands. He didn’t know how much time he spent crying, but when he started to calm down, Kiyoomi removed his hand and went in the kitchen again.

“Would you like to eat something ? It’s getting late.”

Atsumu sighed in relief, he was glad Omi didn’t ask him anything. He wiped his tears and blew his nose in a tissue. “Yeah” his voice sounded rough. “Sorry I have to take a call, can I go to the bathroom ?”

“Sure, I’ll start making something.”

Atsumu disappeared through the bathroom door and, first thing he did is calling Osamu. After two rings, he answered. “Heya Tsumu what do ya want ? I’m with Sunarin right now and-”

“Bees.” It was their safe word.

Osamu got silent. And then they talked. Quietly.

It wasn’t really long, but when Atsumu got out the bathroom, he was feeling better.


	2. The oaken tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about those memories Atsumu have, and Osamu shares with him.
> 
> Bonus : mentions of Osasuna +Aran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyy im really late i've just found no motivation those days, i started o write chaper 3 and i'm inspired for what's next so i'll try to post more often !
> 
> Thank you for staying if you did !

Atsumu and Kiyoomi ate some rice with chicken curry . It was nice  even if it was a little cold (due to the power failure) , and a big success for Kiyoomi who explained he wasn’t really  a  great cook. Atsumu, on the other hand, was, thanks to his competition with Osamu, a great cook. He would never have let him the pleasure to be first in something (Osamu is still the best though, even if Atsumu won't admit it). 

“Maybe I could show ya some recipes I learned ! Some are not that hard and really good !” The setter said, smiling.

“Sure, if you’re such a great cook, just like Osamu-san” teased Kiyoomi with a grin

“Hey !! I’m better than Samu ! Not on onigiri… But that doesn’t count !” he pouted.

Sakusa was glad Atsumu was feeling better. The storm wasn’t over yet, and the electricity still didn’t came back. Atsumu didn’t want to invade Omi’s space too much so he didn’t ask if he could stay the night. Well Kiyoomi brought the subject first.

“I’ll get you out a futon, wait me here.”

“Wait Omi-kun, it’s really nice of ya, but I should go home now, I--” Atsumu tried to say.

“No. It’s too dangerous outside, and it’s dark now. I know I’m not really the best host but I’m not an asshole either.” Omi said, going to his bedroom. 

So, Atsumu stayed in the living room, and he was  startin g to notice how his clothes were uncomfortable, they weren’t really wet, but just enough so it sticks to his skin.  When Kiyoomi came back, he asked him if he could use his shower, and Omi did even better than what he expected.

“Here, some spare clothes, it won’t be comfortable if you sleep in these. Plus, we must have the same size.”

The blond almost wanted to cry, Omi said he wasn’t the best host,  _what an understatement_ , he thought. It always got him soft when people were caring about him, like that time when he got sick and Kita-san brought him pickled plums. After a few minutes, he got out the shower, his hair still a little wet,  in  Kiyoomi’s clothes. They were simple, but comfy, and it fitted him just right (just a little tight for his thighs).

“Hey… Thanks for everything Omi-kun, that’s really nice of ya” he said when he saw the spiker.

Sakusa nodded, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and his night routine. “Good night Miya” he said before disappearing in his own bedroom.

Atsumu slept well that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The day after, when Osamu heard what Atsumu did, he was just mad, and rushed to his appartment out of nowhere. “Tsumu what the hell ?!”

Atsumu was about to answer him in the same tone, but, well when he saw his twin’s eyes, he felt guilty. Well, of course, he would react like this. So he stayed silent and just apologized. “’m sorry Samu”

Osamu sighed. “Anyways, how was y e r night with Sakusa ?”

“We didn’t have a ‘night together’ he just let me slept over.” Atsumu tried to say without blushing. Well, he failed.

“Mhm, yeah sure.” Osamu said with a smug face. “I bet it was very platonic.”

“Fuck off Samu !” They fought like they used to do, then after they calmed down, Atsumu asked :

“Hey, bet who does the best onigiris.”

Osamu snorted. “Tsumu. I own a restaurant. You don’t. The choice is already-”

“Ya haven’t tasted my onigiris in a while, I’m sure I can beat ya !”

“Bet.”

So, they started to get ready for their little competition. “Wait, we need a judge.” Atsumu said.

“Let’s call Rin.” Osamu suggested.

“Ew nah, that’s cheating ! He’s yer boyfriend that’s favouritism.” Atsumu pouted.

They exchanged glanced. They knew who to call.

10 minutes later, the door was ringing.

“Hey twins, it’s been a while.”

“Aran-kun !!” both said, happily.

“How can I help you both, I’m sure it’s some sort of dumb competition again ?” He smiled.  


With their smug faces, it was  obvious that, yes, it was the case.  Aran sighed and the twins started to make ready, already fighting for the rice machine. It was nice, in a way,  to see them like this. It was how they always were. 

While they were doing their onigiris (Osamu was beating Atsumu for the moment on the speed),  Aran noticed a picture on the counter. He sighed. “Good old times uh...”. The twins looked at the photo too, and slowed down their movements. 

“Yeah, I miss her...” Osamu said, melancholic.

\-------------------------------------

“ _Samuu… I don’t wanna go to school...”_

“ _Why’s that ‘Tsuru ?”_

“ _Ya called me ?” a brown hair popped up behind the bathroom wall._

“ _Not ya, dumbass” Osamu threw a pillow in his head._

“ _Hey !!”_

“ _Anyways, why do ya don’t want to go to school ?” He asked, ignoring Atsumu._

“ _Well, I don’t really have friends… Other girls are mean.” the little girl said, shy._

“ _Well, boys are mean ta’ me too, I don’t care, and I’m perfectly fine !” Atsumu said, joining the conversation._

“ _That’s because ya have me dummy” Osamu said, rolling his eyes. “Well, if you want we can go see you at school-”_

“ _Oooh yeah I see where you’re going ! We’re so cool, other girls will be jealous because of your awesome big bros !”_

“ _Ya would do that ?” The little girl said._

“ _Sure !!” both boys said._

_At the end of the day, when school was over, the twins and Aran (he wanted to join) went to the primary school to check on Mitsuru. When she saw them, her eyes brightened. “Waaaahhhh he is so tall !!”_

“ _I know right, and he has a foreign name !!” Atsumu said, excited_

“ _That’s so cool !” Osamu said after him._

_ Aran seemed a little embarrassed by the three pairs of eyes glowing at him. “I’m right here you know”  He wasn’t complaining the attention though. _

“ _Oh ya, we didn’t introduce you our lil sister, Mitsuru” Osamu said, smiling._

_The small girl reached out her hand. Aran shook it. “Nice to meet you.”_

_The next day, all the girls went to see her, everybody wanted to talk to her about the big three boys they saw in front of school._

\--------------------------------

“We should go visit her after we’re done” Osamu suggested.

They agreed on this, and Atsumu used this pause to speed up his onigiris and beat Osamu. “Hey ! Ya cheater !”

“I thought ya were a chef ‘Samu” he teased.

When their onigiris were finally done,  Aran tasted them silently, with two pairs on eyes glowing at him. “So ?” both asked.

“Well, both are really good, but…” he stopped a second. “Yeah, sorry Atsumu, Osamu’s better.”

“Damn !” Atsumu swore while Osamu was bickering to him. “I told ya so.”

After they ate all the onigiris as lunch they went to see Mitsuru.

“Let’s get some food for her on the way.”

“And flowers. It’s been a while.”

They bought this and they went with Aran’s car. It was a nice day, the sun warmed their skin, it was spring. “Her favourite season” Atsumu said. They were all quiet. Then, they finally achieved their destination.

A stone.

There were flowers around. It was shadowed by an oaken tree.

“Hi Mitsuru, it’s been a long time."


End file.
